Why me!
by Jamsey
Summary: this is a 'i was sent back in time for no reason' stories. Jack in the master at seduction. Madison is the master at avoiding seduction. what happenes when madison happens upon said pirate who has the intention of using said powers of seduction? AU, kinda
1. Just a Slip, right?

Hiya all, I'm having MAJOR writers block on my _Dreams and Memories _story. So I decided to do another story. And please don't hate me. This has been done at least 1,000 times, but, it's a 'I was thrown back in time kind of story'. But you know how the chick ALWAYS falls for Jack. Well, this time it's a bit different.

And as always, I have the dvd, and the dvd extra thingy, but I don't own Pirates. ((Goes and cries at the thought)) I own in it my own lil' world!

Rating is just to be safe, so yea.

* * *

Madison danced around the bar she worked at. It was closed and she was cleaning. She had her shoulder length brown hair pulled up in a clip and she wore her small black dress with a small white apron.

"I tell him to change his ways, but he just turns to me and says, I ain't no quitter!" Madison sang as she squirted the table with bleach.

"Hey, Maddy, how long are you going to be singing tonight?" Her boss called from behind the bar.

She pinched her eyes together as she realized that some one was there. She wasn't the greatest singer in the world by ANY means, but she loved to sing. "Just this song, Joe," She said, turning to face him.

He chuckled a bit, then said, "I'm taking off, don't forget to lock up."

"Okay," Madison said, then went back to washing the table.

After a few tables were cleaned, John came out from the kitchen. He was one of the bus boys, and he had a small thing for Madison. Not that she considered herself a knock out, because she wasn't as far as she was concerned.

John was a freshman at the college where they both went, whereas she was a senior who had her life planed out before her already. His blond hair was cut clean and stylish. He had blue eyes that rarely looked her in the eye because he was so shy. A descent build, but she didn't find herself attracted to him by any means. Didn't know why, she should. But she didn't.

"Hey, Maddy," He whispered as he walked by her to go to the broom closet to get the mop and bucket.

"Hey John," Madison said, as she started to stack the chairs up on the tables.

They both cleaned in silence. John started at the far side of the bar where the jukebox was, and she was the front cleaning off the first tables.

"Maddy, you want to put on a song?" John asked as he mopped away.

"Sure," She said, then skipped the back of the jukebox.

As she neared the music, pulling out a quarter, she barely heard John say, "Be careful, the floor's wet."

Everything went black and she was down on the ground with a pain running through her back and head.

* * *

I'm sorry…. I've had one of these stories in my head for the longest time, and I didn't want to be cliché and post one. But I've done it, don't hate me! Just review! 


	2. A Trip to Tortuga

Madison woke up on the hard ground. "Oh, my head," She whispered as she sat up. She was in a back alley of Tortuga. But she didn't know that. And right now, she didn't really want to know that.

Her hair had fallen out of her clip and was now hanging in front of her face. She brushed it back as she took in her surroundings. It was dark, and there were puddles everywhere. There was the rank smell of alcohol coming from the street and there would people yelling everywhere and gun shots going off sporadically.

She stood up. She was still in her black high heels and sheer stockings. Her black dress what wet in the back.

"Great, just great. Why am I in the back alley?" Madison asked herself as she walked down the cobblestone road.

It was dark out, and the stars lit up the sky. There was no moon to lead her down to the road.

Her jaw dropped as she walked out onto the road.

The cobblestone road took off to the right and left. Gas lamps lined the streets, and the people were dressed in clothes that she had never seen before. And what shocked her most, there was an ocean. The salty air washed up on to her face.

"I'm most certainly not in Wisconsin anymore," She whispered, curling her hair back behind her ears.

* * *

"Jack, take me back home!" Will shouted as he followed Jack through Tortuga.

"C'mon Will, jus' one lil' drink, savvy?" Jack said walking away from Will.

"Jack, I told Elizabeth we wouldn't be gone long. What am I to tell her when we show up three days late?" Will said.

Jack stopped, and turned around on one foot. "We were stalled," Jack with a crooked smile, then continued to walk.

Will growled at Jack. "Jack…" Will simmered as he followed Jack.

Will stopped when he spotted a young woman wearing every strange clothing. She looked like she was lost. Will lost Jack in the crowed, so decided to see what was troubling the young woman.

"Excuse me, Miss. What seems to be the matter?" Will asked, standing in front of her.

Madison stared at the man with soft, trusting brown eyes. "I don't know where I am."

"Oh," Will said, then looked around, seeing if Jack noticed he was gone or not. When he didn't see Jack, he said, "Follow me, I'll get you some food and drink." And with that, Will led her to the Black Pearl.

"Thank you," Madison said, letting the man lead her away. "My name's Madison."

"William," He said, turning his head to her with a friendly smile.

Madison stayed close with William as he led her to the docks then onto a very dark ship. "Do you know whose ship this is?" Madison asked as they climbed the plank.

"Yes. And don't worry. Nothing will happen to you," Will said. "Now, follow me," he said, pulling her hand as she tried to look at the dark ship and see everything at once.

He led her below deck to the galley. There he sat her down at the table, and they were silent as Will served her some soup that was left on the wooden stove and got her some wine.

Madison stared down at the food before then looked back to William. "Where am I?" She asked, before eating.

"You're in Tortuga."

"Where's that?" She asked, then took a sip of the strong wine.

He smiled, then asked, shocked, "Don't you know? You're in the Caribbean."

Her eyes widened and nearly popped out of their sockets. "What! I'm in the Caribbean! No! I'm supposed to be in Wisconsin! Oh my god, I have finals tomorrow," She suddenly realized then stood up. "Oh my god, I have finals tomorrow and I'm not going to be there for them because I'm some how caught here in the middle of some reenactment type thingy!" She shouted, pacing the short end of the table.

Will watched her run her hands through her short hair and worry about these 'finals' that were in 'Wisconsin'.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have finals! To graduate from college!" She shouted at him.

Will stared at her, confused. He was about to comfort her when he heard the footsteps coming down.

"Will, why on earth did ya come back here," Jack asked, strolling into the galley.

There he saw a lovely young woman in a dress that showed wonderful legs. "Now I see, but don't ye think 'Liz'beth migh' ha'e a lil' problem wit' this?" Jack asked, his crooked smile over his lips.

"Jack, you know I would never do that to Elizabeth. This young woman looked troubled, so I brought her here," Will said, standing.

Jack sighed dramatically. "Will, this ain't a bloody orphanage. Ye jus' can't bring lost young women aboard. No matter how lovely they look, or how revealing their dress be."

Madison's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon, but compared to what some women wear, this dress is discrete," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I hate being talked about like I'm not even in the room."

Jack and Will looked her up and down and went back to talking about her like she wasn't even in the room.

"Why did ye brin' her aboard?" Jack asked in all seriousness.

"She doesn't know where she is. I think she hit her head or something."

Jack took a glance at her. "What do ye want ta do wit' her?"

"She should come with us. Elizabeth will take her in."

Jack thought for a moment. "How much trouble do ye think she'll be?"

"I'm no trouble at all!" She shouted, getting irritated by the fact that they were still talking about her like this.

Jack looked at her. She wore a short tight black dress that stopped just a few inches above her knees. Her legs were finely tanned and she had on black shoes with a large heel that made her at least three inches taller. Her light brown hair stopped at her shoulders, and framed a heart shaped face with an impish look to it. Her soft brown eyes were obviously annoyed with both him and Will.

"Fine, she can stay," He said, then left. He would test her later.

Madison glared after the man in dreadlocks.

"He's really not that bad," Will said, sitting back down. Madison followed his lead.


	3. Realization

Oh my goodness gracious! Only two flippin' chapters, and everybody wants a piece of Madison and Jack and their non-relationship. Wow. If I'd known that a story like this would go, my goodness, I would've written it earlier :) lol!  
as usual, disclaimer goes for this chapter, and every other chapter in which i forget to disclaim. though...i would rather OWN Jack...wouldn't that be nice? have Jack Sparrow at you're disposal? lol...wow...anyways, on with this lovely story that is going WAY better than my _Dreams and Memories _story...which isn't really going anymore...which is sad...but anyway, READ then REVIEW!

* * *

That night Will set Madison up in a room that was just down the hall from the galley. Though she didn't sleep a wink. She laid on the small cot, and tossed and turned trying to figure out what had happened.

In the morning, Will came knocking on her door.

"Madison, are you awake?" He said, opening the door.

"Yes," She said swinging her legs over the side. She was still in her dress, but now she had her panty hose and high heels off.

He grabbed the chair that was at the simple desk and pulled it up to the bed. He sat down and stared at her. He sighed and said, "Madison, Jack and I have been talking."

"And?"

"We want to know where you came from."

"You mean you want to know where I came from," Madison said. Will opened his mouth to object, but Madison stopped him by holding up her hand, "William, Jack doesn't seem like the type of person to 'talk'."

Will smiled a little bit and shook his head, "You're good at reading people."

Madison smiled.

"So, where did you come from?"

"I-," Madison started.

"Will, up deck now," Jack said, throwing the door open.

"Jack, I'm a bit busy," Will said, looking at Jack and nodding his head at Madison.

"Too bad, now," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aye, aye captain," Will said rolling his eyes. Then he stood and left.

"He's too nice fer his own good," Jack said, then walked into her room and sat in the seat Will had vacated.

"It's a good trait," Madison said, pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

Jack stared at her for a moment. Trying to figure her out. Where did she come from? What kind of clothes are those that she has on. Could she make a good pirate that he could use as part of his crew?

"What are you staring at?" Madison asked, raising a brow. She wasn't used to being studied like he was doing to her. She still needed to find out where she was. "What year is it?"

A crooked smile broke across his face as he said, "It's the 17th century, love."

Madison's eyes widened. "No friggin' way!" She shouted, then stood up. "No friggin' way, that's not possible!"

"Why do ye say that?" He asked, standing up with her.

"Because I was just in the 21st century, working at the bar, cleaning tables and listening to music. I have finals, today! And I graduate in 2 weeks!" Madison shouted at Jack.

He stared at her. "What are ye talkin' about, love?"

"And stop calling me love! Who do you think you are my boyfriend! My name is Madison!" She shouted again at him.

"Alrigh', _Madison_, do me a favor, darling. And stop screaming!" He shouted back, putting emphasis on her name. "And I'll ha'e ye know, tha' I'm the infamous Cap'n Jack Sparrow!"

Madison stopped all train of thought. Her jaw dropped. _No way._ She thought. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow? As in the one that friends swoon over, and are dying to meet. And write cheesy stories about," Madison said, hoping it wasn't so.

"They write stories about me?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh god," She breathed and sat down on the bed. She was by no means in love with the Pirates movie. As a matter of fact, she had only seen it once. They day her friends dragged her to the theater that day so long ago. "Oh god, no way. I've fallen right into one of their stories."

Jack stared down at her. She had her arms crossed over her stomach and she was rocking back and forth. "Are ye okay, love. I mean, Madison?" Jack asked, leaning down to look at her face.

"No, no I'm not! I have a life in 2006, and I'm stuck here! With a drunken pirate who thinks he's god's gift to women! How would you feel?"

Jack thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, if I were you, in the presence of me, god's gift to women, I would have every intention of jumpin' his bones."

"Ugh! You could be anymore vain!" Madison yelled at him. "Listen, Sparrow-,"

"Captain, ta ye, missy."

Madison rolled her eyes, "Fine, _Captain,_ I want you to let me be. I want to find a way out of here! I want to leave this and get back to my well planned life!"

"To bad," Jack said, then left the room.

* * *

There ya go. Well, as it turns out, it has been brought to my attention that there is already a story called "Why me!" So, I'm gonna try to think of a new title….grrr, I hate coming up with titles, it's so hard! 


	4. Another dang curse?

Madison paced around the cabin she was given. She didn't know what to do. She barely remembered what had happened in the movie. Why was she here, and not one of her crazy, fanatic friends?

"God, I've gone insane," Madison said stopping in the middle of the room. And what was worse, she knew nothing about this time. Yes, she was a history major, but an ancient history major! She didn't know what to do or how to act. Let alone how to dress.

"Okay, I just have to calm down. What would my friends do?" Madison asked herself sitting down on the cot. "They would to totally go after Jack," She said, sorrowfully, answering her own question.

"I just have to act like this happens all the time. That this is normal. I just have to figure out if the movie has happened or not. What happened in the movie?" She whispered to herself as she pulled on her stockings and high heels.

Once she had those on, she dared to venture out of the cabin and go up the steps that William had led her down last night. When she got up on deck, she saw the sun shining over the vast ocean, and they were moving away from the place she was last night. Where ever that was.

All the crewmembers stopped working to look at her. She didn't recognize any of them. _Were they in the movie? _

"Hi," She said, tentatively. They grunted and went back to work.

Jack watched as the woman strolled around his ship, looking and examining everything. He smiled, and turned his gaze back to the horizon.

Will came up to the helm and said, "Jack, what do you plan for her?"

"Well, it seems ta me, tha' ye've planned on takin' this fine miss ta yer home. And tha'll take a couple days. So, until then, I plan on wooing her," Jack said, simply.

"Jack," Will sighed shaking his head. "What if she isn't interested. Or she's a maid?"

Jack laughed at that, "A woman found in Tortuga, a maid? Ha!"

"She didn't know where she was when I found her. She looked very scared."

"She was scarin' me earlier. Af'er ye left, I sat there and talked wit' her. She was goin' on 'bout 'finals' and 'crazy friends who wri'e stories 'bout me'. It was scary," Jack said seriously.

Will smiled at that. "You mean, a small woman scared you?"

"It's no' as funny as it seems."

"Not from where I'm standing," Will said, a smile still on his face.

"Get back ta work," Jack snapped. "An' send her up there. I wan' ta talk wit' her again."

Will left, waving a hand over his head. He walked to the bow, where Madison was standing. She was leaning on the railing, looking over the water.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to fall in," Will said, coming up from behind her.

She gasped and turned around to face Will. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Jack wants to see you."

"'Kay," She said, then left Will.

Madison walked up to the helm. Jack was standing there, staring at her.

"What can I do for you, _Captain_?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled, "Ye could do many thin's fer me. But tha's not why yer here righ' now." Madison rolled her eyes. "Can ye work?"

She dropped her arms to her sides and sighed, "Of course I _can._ Whether or not I will is a different matter."

Jack glared over at her. "Ye will work, whether ye like it or not." Jack said then he called a woman by the name of Anna-Maria over. "Take the helm, love. I ha'e ta show our newest crewmember around."

"Aye," she said then took Jack's spot as he walked over to grab Madison by the arm.

"Follow me, lo- Madison," Jack said, growling out her name. He was growing irritated by having to call her by her name. He wasn't used to it.

"Aye, aye, _Captain,_" Madison said, with a fake British accent.

Jack rolled his eyes as he pointed out various parts of the ship. And what crewmembers where doing and why that task was being done.

"So, what are you going to have me do?" Madison asked, as Jack led her to his cabin.

"Swabbin'. The funest job aboard," Jack said, then started digging through the chests, looking for something she could wear while she worked.

While Jack dug around, Madison walked around the room. Looking at various objects. Then her eyes rested on a gold medallion. It was a piece of Greek money, from the Mycenaean times when they used Linear B. She picked it up and looked at the backside. She gasped and dropped it down on the desk. The sound of money dropping had Jack's attention turned to her.

"Wha'?"

"Where did you get this?" She asked, picking it back up and shoving into his face.

"Why do ye ask?"

"Because of the writing on the back. I have to know where you got it and how you came about it."

Jack's eyes went from the coin to her face. She looked frightened, and none too happy about the coin.

"Again, why?"

"Because, Jack. I don't know if you understand about the Greeks or not, but they weren't too friendly with men who broke the law. And I think the intention of this coin is to curse the pirates who took them."

"Dammit, not another bloody curse," Jack mumbled. "Why do ye say tha'?"

"I've studied the Greeks and their belief in the gods. This coin evokes the rather of Poseidon to whoever takes it. And being out on the ocean, you're bait for the dangerous god."

Great, another curse, and Poseidon?


	5. Too Close for Comfort

After Madison had brought up the threat of a new curse on Jack, he kicked out of his cabin and handed her the clothes he had dug out.

She stood in front of his closed door and stared at it. He was cursed by Poseidon, and he was mad at the one person who could help him.

"Fine, then I won't help him," She whispered to herself as she walked away, bucket and mop in hand with her new clothes over one arm. She went back to the cabin that was now hers'. She dressed then went back up deck to start her job.

She started at the bow. Hoping to get most of the front done and work her way back.

She moved the mop in a rhythmic pattern that had words running through her head.

"He drinks, he smokes, he cuss, he swears he tells bad jokes. And he ropes, and he rides, he lives life fast and loves to fight. He's a boozer, a loser. He calls me up when he's had too much. He's a schemer, a dreamer. Well, I tell him to change his ways, and he just turns to me and says, I ain't no quitter. I ain't giving up on him just yet, cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get. No, he won't quit, but you can bet, I'm sticking to it, I ain't no quitter. He chews, and he spits. He flirts too much, and he likes blond chicks. And he struts, and he strolls. He looks so cool and yup he knows. He's a beauty, a cutie. His body rocks and the girls they flock. He's afflicted, addicted. I tell him to change his ways, and he just turns to me and says, I ain't no quitter. I ain't giving up on him just yet, cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get. No, he won't quit, but you can bet, I'm sticking to it, I ain't no quitter." Once the instrumental part hit, she started dancing with her mop. And that's when she noticed every one staring at her. Because, she started out whispering the lyrics as she mopped, but she got louder and louder. And soon she was singing it like she did at the bar when she thought no one was around.

"What was that?" Will asked, climbing down from the crow's nest. His brow was creased, and he looked very confused.

"Ah…" She said, unable to finish.

Clapping came from the helm, followed by, "Bravo, darli-, I mean Madison."

"Oh my god," Madison whispered as she turned back to her job at hand.

She dared to glance up, and was relieved to see that everyone was back at work and no longer paying attention to her. She sighed as she continued to sway with the mop to the music playing in her head.

* * *

Jack stared down at the mystery of a woman that was on his ship. He smiled at the thought of how much fun it was going to be to woe her.

Then she had to bring up another curse. He was through with curses; the last one was enough to last him his entire life. But no, he needed another bloody curse, didn't he?

"Anna-Maria, go get our lil' entertainer," Jack said over his shoulder.

"Ye got a lil' thin' fer the young miss, Cap'n?" She asked, before descending the stairs.

"Jus' a lil' one. Nothin' harmful, love," Jack said as Anna-Maria continued down the stairs. His eyes followed her across the deck until she reached Madison. He smiled when he saw Madison roll her eyes and sigh as she dropped her mop down on the deck.

Then she clipped across the deck. Still in her high heels for lack of better shoes given to her.

He smiled, delighting the way that she moved. She had push her chest out, and stick that nicely round rear up to remain balanced on the foot wear she had. The top he had given her was one of his old one's, but it was clean, so being one of his old shirts, it had a cut that went down the chest. Given him a wondrous view of _her_ chest.

"Yes, Captain," she said with a bit of sarcasm. Because she _never_ used sarcasm.

Jack rolled his eyes, and then he brought his brown eyes back to her and connected with hers. The soft brown of hers met the deep dark of his.

She let her gaze linger on his eyes while he stared into hers. And there she found something she didn't recognize. An emotion that she wasn't familiar with. And she guessed from the fire that started in them, that the feeling was passion. Seeing that caused a fire to start in the pit of her stomach. She parted her lips slightly to let out a small gasp of air.

"What do you want, Captain?" She asked, averting her eyes and taking a deep breath. Why did she feel this heat? Why did she have the sudden urge to jump his bones?

"Do you wish to steer the ship? I almost never let anyone have a go at me ship," he said moving his gaze to the horizon behind her. Where did that sudden fire come from?

Madison hesitated; of course she wanted to steer the big huge ship. It was like, getting the opportunity to drive your brother or dad's truck. The greatest honor ever. But, they always had a reason and/or angle for it.

"Why would you let me? Some one's who's one) never done it before and two) I'm a new member on your crew," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, ye be new ta the whole piratin' experience," He said with a crooked smile.

She looked at him skeptically, but obliged him and moved toward the wheel.

He backed up a few steps so she could get comfortable with the wheel. Once she was in front of the wheel, and she grabbed two pegs, she turned her head over her shoulder and asked, "This is it?" While raising a brow.

He let a small smile hover over his lips as he said, "No, love, there's so much more to it," he said, closing the distance between them. She turned her head back to face the horizon, and he was standing behind her. Not too close, but for her, it was too close for comfort.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course," He whispered in her ear. He pressed his entire front side to her back, and reached up to grab her hands in his. He caressed her hands while she held the pegs. "Ye ha'e ta feel the ship. Ye ha'e ta believe tha' the ship is yers. 'N' no one can take it away from ye," He whispered again. He had his chin on her shoulder and his lips were pressed to her ear.

Madison shuddered as she felt his breath on her neck and the feel of his moustache scratching her ear. "Oh," she breathed out as she felt him pressing closer to her. She took a step closer to the wheel, hoping to put some distance between them.

When she stepped forward his chin was pulled off of her shoulder. He smiled and stepped forward again. "Let the ship take control. Yer jus' here ta guide it." He said, one of his hands dropping down to take her waist.

Heat scorched her body where every his hands went. "Captain. I don't think I quiet understand," she said breathlessly. _How could that be my voice?_ She thought rolling her eyes at herself.

She felt his braids move on her shoulder, and she knew that he was smiling. "It's fairly simple, love. All it takes is a bit o' love on both parts. Ye love the ship, and she'll love ye," he said, then planted a light kiss on her neck.

Madison's eyes closed when his lips touched her skin. She shouldn't do this. She couldn't do this. She won't let herself do this. So what if he was willing to do this, she wasn't willing. She was very much _un_touched. And she wanted it that way until she met the perfect man. Jack Sparrow was very much the _un_perfect man for her.

"Then, you love your _ship_ and I'll clean your ship," Madison, said then pulled away. And walked below deck as fast as her high heeled feet would carry her.

* * *

Disclaimer: dont own pirates, neither do i own the lyrics to 'I ain't no quitter' that belongs to Shania Twain and her recording company  
do what you do best and review! Or i'll beat you with a blunt object of some sort...what ever is close by...jk, i would neve beat my loyal readers! i heart you too much! 


	6. He's doing a damn good job

Awww, people are in love with me story, huh? (sigh) It makes me feel extra special! And so wanted! Lol! Thanky all of ya who read this story, really. You keep it going!

BTW: this is going to be a French romance. For those who don't know what that is…. Let's just say, Madison _has_ to go back home.

* * *

That evening, Madison was relieved of her job of swabbing to take a break. She was _more_ than willing to the reprieve.

She sat down on her cot and pulled off her shoes, and rubbed at them and sighed in bliss. "Oh, I need to get new shoes," she murmured.

While up on deck, she could feel her sun turning brown, and her sweat only served like a tanning oil, causing her to tan faster. She brushed her hair off to one shoulder, and gently massaged her neck. She closed her eyes to sigh again.

Jack walked in on her like this. Rubbing at her neck, and one-foot propped up over her knee.

"Ye know, 'tis easier fer tha' ta be done by another."  
She gasped and dropped her hand, her head whipping in his direction. "That's okay, captain. I'm fine doing it myself," she said, putting her foot down on the ground.

They stayed like that for a few moments, the silence wrapping around them.

"Ye sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she snapped. Just a bit too quickly for Jack. He smirked. She like him, he could sense it. The way she acted earlier when he was 'teaching her to steer the ship'. She loved the feel of his hands on her body.

"Jack, you stay away from me," she said glaring at him.

"How can I do tha' wit' such a lovely woman on me ship?" Jack said as he sauntered over to her.

Madison sat up straight and continued to glare at Jack while tilting her head stubbornly at him.

He smirked, _I knew she was gonna be a bit o' a challenge_, he thought to himself. "C'mon love, what will a small back rub hurt?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the bed.

She had her shoulders squared and she glared at Jack out of the corner of her eye. There was heat coming off of him and heating her own body in ways that it shouldn't.

_Don't give in. Don't let him touch you, that'll be your undoing. _"No Jack- I mean –Captain, I'm fine. I don't need your help," she said, not looking at him.

"Ye sure, love?" Jack said, still smirking, bring his hand up her back. Gently grazing her spine and revealing in the fact that she shivered. He reached her neck and slowly started messaging it.

Out of bliss, Madison dipped her head down to her chest to give Jack more room to work her neck. She sighed in pleasure as he turned her back to him and started working her shoulders as well.

"Jack…" she breathed, bending forward.

"Aye, love?"

"Don't call me love. I have a name," she said, her voice heavy.

He chuckled as he slowly worked his way down her back. "Of course Madison."

"You can call me Maddy," she said rolling her neck to the side as his hands went back and started on her neck again.

"Maddy suits you better," he whispered, pulling her close.

"Hmm, you think so?" she asked, letting Jack pull her.

"Aye," he said lightly into her ear. He had her pulled back now, so her head was resting in the hallow where his neck and shoulder met.

"I always like Maddy too. But I couldn't be called Maddy and be a professor. It's unprofessional," Madison said, falling onto his body

"Hmm. What kind of professor?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"An Ancient History Professor, specializing in Greek and Roman history."

"Hmm," Jack said, pulling himself against the wall that the bed was by. He had Madison resting between his legs and she laid her back down on his torso.

Madison knew what she was doing. Knew she was getting dangerously close to him. Knew that she was laying on top of him, and she could tell what he wanted out of her. Or, to get technical, what he wanted _in_ her. But she didn't care. All she could think about was how good it felt to have his hands rubbing her back and neck. Then having his hard, warm body pressed hers.

And as much as she liked it, she had to stop it. Had to stay away from him. Had to find some way to get off of him with out right out rejecting him for fear of hurting his ego.

She rolled her head off of his shoulder and looked up at him. He was staring down at her and had that infamous smirk across his face.

"Comfortable?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, but," she said raising from him. As she parted from him, she felt suddenly cold. And she wandered if he felt it to. "You have captaining duties to attend to. And I have to rest," she said, moving off of her cot.

As she stood over the bed and stared down at him, she could see the complete confusion in his eyes. "There are jobs to be done," she said, then walked over to the door and opened it. "Later."

Jack rose from the bed, bemused about what she was up to. As he passed by her at the door, he couldn't help himself.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He slanted his mouth over hers, and swept into her mouth, tasting the sweetness that was Madison. She was weak at her knees, her arms instinctively wrapped his neck and she pulled him close and held on, hoping not to fall.

Jack smirked over the kiss when Madison kissed him back, sweeping her tongue into his mouth.

Just when she started pulling him closer, to deepen it, he pulled away. Knowing he had her.

She stood there, with the door open and stared into the space that Jack had left open, and realized what she did. She was being seduced. And he knew very well what he was doing to her, and dammit, he was doing a damn good job at it too.

* * *

Or does she? 


	7. Will angry?

o……..my…………god…………..really, I'm scared……… I've never had so many people in demand for a story………….O.o really…….it's scary. Not that it ain't cool, keep up with the reviewing and such nut. But, really, o my, lol

But, neways, I'll try to make the chapters longer, really, I'll try. I just thought I would stop with Jack teasing her like that…… it made me smile to have it stop there! Hehe, but neways, on with the story…

* * *

That night Madison tossed and turned restlessly again, all because of that damnable captain that was keeping her here. And that damnable Will kid who brought her here in the first place. Whom she hadn't seen since he asked her about where she was from.

She didn't like the way Jack was making her feel. And she still had to figure out what was up with his curse. They had to get away from the water, she knew that much. Maybe they could go back to Tortilla, or whatever that place was called.

In the middle of the night, she had just about enough of her restless sleep. Normally, she would pull out a text and start studying. But, not only did she not have her books, but also it would pointless, considering her finals were yesterday… only in the future.

"Gah, on life," she whispered to herself as she climbed out of her cot. She still wore the clothes Jack gave her and had the readjust the shirt, because of the cut down the middle. She didn't bother with shoes and went right up deck.

At night the ship took on a kind of serenity. The smooth lapping of the waves against the sides, the way the ship rocked. It was a shame this couldn't put her to sleep.

She walked to the bow and leaned on the railing. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to get home? This was the first time these thoughts had crossed her mind.

As she stared out over the horizon, she could feel the tears starting to sting the backs of her eyes. She hadn't cried since her junior prom when her date stood her up. After that she decided she wouldn't cry, just because of the way it made her feel. But right now, crying was the one thing she wanted to do. And she prayed it would make everything better.

She glanced around quick, to see if anyone was about. When she didn't see anyone, she let the first tear slip. She let it roll down her cheek and stain her shirt. Then the next one fell, then another. And soon, she was leaning her head on the railing, shoulders shaking with each sob she let out.

Will was up in the crows nest. He watched as Madison tiptoed around the deck until she reached the bow. Then he watched as she started to cry.

All he could do was stare at her. He was the only one up on deck, aside from her, and she didn't see him when she did her quick look around of the deck. He didn't make any move to show her what he was seeing. It was obvious she wanted to cry alone.

_Then why did she come up on deck?_ He asked himself.

_For the air,_ he answered.

_Pssh, yeah, right._ Was the reply.

Will sighed, then started climbing down. He stepped quietly, hopping not to scare her. When he came up from behind her, he gently tapped her shoulder.

"Jack, if that's you just go away," she said, sniffling at the end.

Will smiled, _so it was about Jack._ "No, I'm not Jack."

Madison's eyes shot open when some one tapped her shoulder. But she assumed it to be Jack. And when it was Will, she tried to push the tears out of her eyes. Tried to stop from crying. Trying not to show that she had a weakness and it was now taking the form of Jack friggin' Sparrow.

"What did he do to you?" Will asked, leaning his back against the railing, using his elbows for support.

From where he was standing, he could see the outline of her face, and that her face was red.

She quickly dashed away more tears before turning to him. "Jack didn't do anything-"

"Oh, really?" Will asked, raising a brow. "He didn't _do_ anything?"

"No, but it's really not his fault. I mean, he didn't bring me here from my own time. I don't know what brought me here. And now he has a coin that has a curse on it-"

"Wait," he said, holding up a hand. She lost him. He no longer knew what she was talking about. First she was talking about how Jack didn't _do_ anything. Then she started to talk about how it wasn't his fault, then about another curse. "What do you mean, 'he has a coin that has a curse on it'?"

"He has a coin with a curse from Poseidon on it. And he won't even let me help with it. The moment I told him about it he kicked me out of his room and sent me to work. Then he did that horrible," _wonderful,_ "thing up at the helm. Then after I was done working, he came down to my room and started to bug me," _in the best way ever,_ "and he wouldn't leave me alone. And then I couldn't sleep so I came up here. And it finally hit me that I'm stuck here in the past. I don't know how to get back to my life. And I don't know how I got here."

Will stared down at her. She was the strangest woman he had ever met. She didn't care what she said, or did. Yet she was lady like, like Elizabeth. Strange.

"So," Will said, not knowing what else to say. He thought about what she's been through. Which brought on thoughts about the future. "What's it like?"

Madison had turned her gaze back to the ocean after her rant. When Will asked the question, she turned back to him, "What's what like?"

"The future, where you're from."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "Well, it's just so much different from here. In the future, the pirates have changed dramatically. There really aren't famous pirates, all the famous one's came from this age. And they're still talked about."

"Is Jack mentioned?"

Madison hesitated. She should tell him about the movie, or about what she read in her history class about him. "Well, um. Jack has been mentioned. People know about him. But, only some people."

Will brought his brows together, "Only some people know about Jack?"

"Yeah, well he isn't the most famous pirate of all. It's more Blackbeard and those to female pirates. I can't remember the others; I haven't studied piracy in such a long time."

"Hmm, don't tell him that. He'll throw a hissy," Will said with a laugh.

Madison smiled, "I won't."

"So, what else?"

"Well, what do you want to know about?" Madison said, moving to stand like he was.

"Hmm, swords.

"Swords are no longer used. They use guns," She paused and looked over at Will, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Guns are like muskets. Only they've advanced considerably. Muskets are one shot, and you have to use the powder and light them manually. With guns, it's automatic for the most part."

"Wow, I never thought swords would disappear."

"They don't disappear. Many people collect them," Madison said then thought drifted to her room. Sure, she was a college student, but before she entered college, she collected things through high school, with dad paying for it. Ebay rocks.

"So, you want to know anything else?" She asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, are you hungry?" Will asked with a smile.

She sighed, "Oh god, hungry is an understatement. More like famished," she said with a laugh.

"Okay, follow me," he said, then led her below deck, back to the galley.

"Oh, my god, I haven't eaten since you brought me here," she said sitting down at the table.

"Really, Jack hasn't fed you?" Will said raising a brow.

"Nope, not at all," she said, and her mouth actually watered at the sight of the sad looking soup and stale bread. "Thank you so much Will."

"No problem," Will said sitting down next to her, "So, tell me more about the future."

She smiled while biting into her bread, "What do you want know about?"

"What do you do?"

"I go to college."

He raised a brow, "What's that?"

"It's a high level of education. That when, they first started; only men could attend. But later, women were allowed to go as well."

"What do you study then?"

"I study ancient Greek and Roman history. I'm was going for my major, and was going to become a professor. But it's hard now that I'm in the past," She said with a sad smile as she sipped the wine Will placed for her.

"Hmm, so what do you know of this curse you were talking about?"

"Oh, I know plenty. I when I was an undergrad, I studied a lot of mythology. And Poseidon, the one who placed the curse, is a ruthless person."

Will nodded slowly, "How ruthless?"

"Beyond your comprehension. He took joy in ruining ships that didn't pay a tribute to him," She said, then started on her soup.

"Oh, have you talked to Jack about it yet? I know that he came down to see you earlier-"  
"No, we didn't talk about anything," she snapped, dropping her spoon.

Will cringed. "What did you do?"

"_I _made the biggest mistake of my life, and Jack was just being Jack."

"Do you want me to do-"

"I 'eard me name. Whatcha talkin' about?" Jack asked, walking into the room. He was standing by the helm in the darkness and had watched as Madison came up on deck and go to the bow. Then he watched as Will went to her, and they talked. And when they went below deck, he followed them.

Madison rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, do you have to be so noisy. Did you think that maybe we were talking bad about you?" she asked, a sweet, but sad smile on her face.

Jack thought about that for a moment while he sat on the other side of Madison. He smiled and said, "So, yer still talkin' about me, which means ye haven't forgotten me."

Madison rolled her eyes again, then started on her soup.

Jack glance at Will, who was glaring at him.

"What did I do?"

"I don't know. But I'll find out," Will said, then stood. He rested a hand on Madison's shoulder and said, "If you need to talk, come to me."

"Okay," Madison said, glancing up at him with a smile.

Will took once last glance at Jack, then left the two alone.

Jack stared after Will as he left. Then he turned back to Madison who took a hearty swig of wine. "What did ye tell him I did?"

"I told him that you didn't do anything, Captain," Madison said, taking the last spoonful of soup.

"Hmm. So, tell me what ye know of the curse ye was talkin about yesterday."

"Well, it simply said 'those in possession of said coin, shall perish at my hand'. And on the back was the symbol of Poseidon. And if you're superstitious which I assume you are, 'cause you're a pirate, that means you're basically screwed. Unless you perform the necessary actions to make dear Poseidon happy."

"That would be?"

"Sacrifice a horse," Madison said, like it happened everyday for her.

"Where the bloody hell am I to get a horse!" Jack shouted standing up.

"How the hell am I too know!" Madison shouted right back. "There is no need to yell at me. I didn't do anything. You brought this on yourself," Madison said heatedly gathering her dishes. She carried them over the basin that was filled with cold water, then turned back to Jack. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly, a smile went over his face, "I made ye frustrated, huh?"

Madison blinked her eyes a couple times and stared at him, "What are you talking about?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

He smiled even more, "The small kiss I gave ye before I left."

Madison swallowed. _How could he know that still bothered me?_ She asked herself. "No, I actually just brushed it aside. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." She said, then left the galley, only to have Jack follow her down the hall to her room.

She stopped at the door and turned to face him.

"What do you want now, Captain?"

Jack stood by her, looking down at her, a mere breath away. Her eyes widened at the closeness of him.

A crooked smile broke his face as he whispered, bringing his hand up to her neck, "I think ye know what I want."

She took in a sharp breath when his hand grabbed her neck. She didn't want this. Didn't want to get close to Jack. Didn't want to be _his_.

"I do know. And I'm afraid I have some one in my time," she lied, then turned away from him fast and slammed her door in his face.

Jack stood there a moment, his hand suspended in the air where her neck was. His hand formed a fist before it dropped to his waist, then he went back up deck.

Madison leaned back against the door that she locked. She tried to catch her breathe, but found it impossible. What Jack did to her was amazing, and horrifying. She had hoped she would find the guy that did this to her later in life. After she had her major. And most definitely not found in the past, like Jack was.

"Damn, I'm just going to have to avoid him," she whispered to herself, then crawled back in bed to sleep.

* * *

wow,a nicelong chappy!


	8. Rape, or not?

O.o, the reviews….. lol, I'm gonna take this time to, talk to my review-ers

AceDoggy- what kinda 'jack I can't stand you' story would this be without _some_ sexual tension, really? ;)

Sentinel Sparrow- hehe, I love french romances too, it's so much more real.

Malsie- Honey, mine would be history too! Lol

The rating has been bumped up to M because, well… Jack's advances are getting a bit… more obvious as to what he REALLY wants, lol

Anyways, on with the story…..

* * *

The next day, Madison had every intention of finishing her job of mopping the deck, then she was going to go to her room, and ignore Jack completely. 

And it worked. He didn't come to her once while she was working. And when she was mopping at the helm, he didn't even pass her a single glance. At first she rejoiced in the fact that maybe Jack had gotten the hint. That all it took was one simple lie about how she had a boyfriend to make him leave her alone. Then, it started to worry her. Why would he just leave her alone after what he's done and said to her. Why would he just stop it there and leave it alone like she asked? That didn't seem to Jack Sparrow to her.

While she mopped, she came to the conclusion, that thongs were best not worn at all unless to impress. And right now she wasn't in the mood to impress. And she had no other under garments. And she most certainly wasn't going to talk to Jack about getting her a pair. As far as she could recall, underpants weren't invented just yet. And her bra most certainly wasn't helping her at all. Sure it was nice to have _them _up and out of the way. But the wire was pushing into her skin and pinching her.

When Jack wasn't looking, she stole down to her cabin and began to change.

But Jack had noticed the way that she glanced at him before she went below deck. And smirking to himself, he followed her.

She pulled off the pants and shirt Jack had given her, and was about to pull her under garments off when the door flew open, and Jack stood there.

Her eyes became saucers.

He grinned like a cat.

And that's how they stood for moments. Jack's eyes devouring her half-naked appearance, and her not doing a thing because of the shock she was in.

Madison swallowed and slowly bent down to grab the shirt. She held it to her body as she stood back up.

"So, this is why ye led me down here, huh?" Jack said, a smile still on his face. And desire in his eyes.

She swallowed again. Seeing that desire only triggered hers. "No," she said, shaking her head, not entirely certain her answer sounded convincing.

"Uh-huh, 'tis why ye glanced at me," he said, closing the door behind him. "I only glanced to make sure you _wouldn't_ follow me," Madison said, her breathing becoming more and more difficult.

Jack smirked again, as he bolted the door. Her eyes widened as he walked towards her. "No, Jack," she whispered.

"Oh, aye, love. Aye," Jack said, pulling the shirt away from her body. He let his eyes travel down her body again. He smiled at the fabric that held her chest, the light pink color of it hardly hid anything from his view. And the even smaller fabric that nestled between her legs.

Madison swallowed again. "Jack…"

He smiled as he reached for her waist.

The heat from his hand burned her skin. She didn't want this. She never wanted this. She'll never want it.

Then she did the one that came to mind. She screamed, "Rape!"

Jack's eyes widened. "No, love, not rape, really."

"Rape!" She screamed again, snatching the shirt from his hands.

"Love," Jack growled.

They heard footsteps heading towards the door. Then Will burst through with half the crew behind him.

"What's going on, Madison?" Will asked, blushing at her nudity.

"Jack," Madison said, pulling the shirt down over her body.

Will glared at Jack. "Jack what are you doing?" He asked, grabbing Jack by the arm.

Will pulled him to the door and Jack glanced a heated glare over his shoulder at Madison.

She stood tall with her shirt grazing her thighs.

"Lowly wench," Jack growled at her.

"Rapist," she whispered back.

Jack continued to glare at her as Will led him out of Madison's room.

Will slammed Madison's door closed, then shoed the rest of the crew back up deck. And he led Jack up to the captain's quarters.

Will sat Jack down on his bed, and Will paced in front of him.

"What the hell is your problem Jack?"

"I've no idea wha' yer talkin' about mate," Jack said, looking at his nails.

Will glared down at him. "You're taking advantage of her. She's just a young woman."

"She's looks older than 'Liz'beth," Jack said in a monotone voice. "Besides, wha's she ta ye, besides some woman ye picked up in Tortuga?"

"That's not it. She seems some how familiar," Will said, turning to stare out a porthole.

Jack raised a brow, "How so?"

"I don't know. She looks a little like Elizabeth. And it seems as if she has my eyes. But there are different features there as well. Her attitude is unlike anything I've seen before. She doesn't care how she acts."

"Well, ye know mate, she is from the future supposedly," Jack said standing up.

Will turned to him with a confused look on his face, "What are you saying?"

"She could be related to you," Jack said.

Will smiled, "No, it's just a coincidence that she looks the way she does."

"Have ye found out her last name?"

"Well, no."  
"There ye go. Figure out who she is," Jack said, then left his cabin to go back to the helm.

Will stood there for a moment and realized that Jack had avoided a lecture.

* * *

After Will had pulled Jack out of the room, Madison instantly locked her door. The way she saw it, if she wanted any reprieve away from Jack, she would have to lock her door. 

Then she took care of the business that had brought her to her room in the first place.

Just as she had pulled her pants back up, and adjusted her shirt, there came a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes, "You better not be Jack," she said, standing by the door.

"It's Will, I just want to talk."

"Uh-huh, like Jack wanted to talk?"

She heard him chuckle, "I have a wife, Madison."

"'Kay," she said, opening the door for him.

He looked her hard in the eyes, looking for anything. She squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"What do you want?"

"What's your last name?" Will asked, pulling his gaze away and sitting on the bed.

"Turner, why?" Madison said, sitting in the chair.

He smiled and shook his head. "Damn him, he was right."

"He was right about what?"

Will turned back to her, and he saw the sincerity on her face that Elizabeth had when they talked. "He asked if you might be related to me. Just because I compared you to both Elizabeth and I."

Madison stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You look like Elizabeth."

Madison averted her gaze. All her friends said she looked like Keira Knightley in the Pirates movie, but she just shook her head no. For one thing, Keira Knightley was beautiful and she was anything but.

"That's not possible, she's beautiful."

Will looked at her shocked, "You've seen her?"

She bit her lip. How was she supposed explain to Will that his wife, Elizabeth, was played by and actress named Keira Knightley and if she was anything like what Will and Jack were, who happened to look like Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp.

"Umm, maybe. I've seen so many pictures of my ancestors. What's her last name?" Madison said, not looking at him. She knew that he was going to say Swann. And it was just a coincidence that her family had the names Turner and Swann in them, thank god her friends didn't know that. They would freak out.

"Swann. Where are you from, in your time?" Will asked, grabbing her chin and turning her to face him.

"Wisconsin. It's way north of here. Up in the colonies, only it's not a colony yet," Madison said, finding it hard to explain.

"My family moves away from the Caribbean?"

"Yes, but not for a while. My grandparents wanted to rebel against their parents who live here. So they moved as far north as they could."

"Hmm. What do you know of your family?" Will asked. He was happy to know that his family continues through to the future.

"Not a whole lot. I've seen pictures and read journals and such. But, about you and Elizabeth, I haven't read much. My parents don't talk about it. It's like, no one chooses to acknowledge that you two were there."

Will furrowed a brow, "Why?"

Madison sighed. Should she tell him that the whole family thought they were a couple of nut cases because they hung out with a pirate and talked about 'cursed ships' and how they met 'Davey Jones'?

"I don't know," she whispered the lie out.

Will looked to the side. "My descendent. So young, so much like Elizabeth," Will said, looking back at her. "I'm going to protect you, just like I would my own daughter."

Madison smiled, "I've seen a picture of her. She's very beautiful."

Will smiled and tried to see this beautiful daughter. But he was shaken out of his thoughts by a sudden crack of thunder and a large wave crashing against the ship.

His brows came together, and they could hear people running about on deck.

"I should probably go up and help them," Will said standing up.

Madison rolled her eyes, "It's no use. The storm will take us. It's Poseidon."

"There's always hope," Will said, then left Madison.

* * *

I'm not gonna up date until i get like 6 or 7 more reviews...  
maybe...idk, but i think that's gonna be the stakes, kk 


	9. Author's note

My, oh my! So many people! It's really scaring me. And I apologize to the fact that this is just an author's note, really. You don't have to read it

But on to the main message, you will not, I repeat, WILL not hear from for 1 week. I'm going to stay at my mom's house for that time, and she doesn't have the net. So I'll get on the net when I can, okies.

So, be ever loyal and faithful, read and review, and I'll do the same for you!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, scary reviewers, angry with me! not cool!

but, hehe, you stillhave to wait, hehe


	10. Poseidon appears, kinda

Poseidon glared at the Black Pearl as it blended in with the surrounding clouds. He forced the waves to crash harshly to the side of the ship. But his relentless attack was doing nothing at the moment. He grinned evilly, but the Pearl would fall by his hand.

He sat invisible, suspended in the air not too far from the Pearl. His blond hair wild about his head, and pushed over his shoulders by the wind. Blue eyes sparkled with may have been insanity, but it was joy. Joy at seeing his waters pounding the ship, forcing her down into his depths were he would deal with Jack. Of course he would have to talk with Davy Jones about having Jack rather than he having Jack.

"Sir, how long are you going to be attacking the ship?" His small servant, Peter, asked. Peter was a small, mousy kind of boy. He had the body structure of a boy, but the mind set of a man. He was red of hair, and pale in skin, but he was strong. Of body and mind.

"Until the ship goes down," Poseidon said with a laugh.

"But, sir. There's a woman on board, who's innocent," Peter said, a bit nervously.

Poseidon faltered for a moment, but then regained his stature. "There are no innocents on a pirate ship, Peter."

"But, she's not even from this time, sir. She's from 2006."

Poseidon thought for a moment. _What was a woman from 2006 doing here? _"Fine. We'll get the girl back home, then take care of Jack," Poseidon said, then suddenly the storm stopped. The sky cleared, showing the sun high in the sky.

Poseidon turned his back on the pathetic ship, and then dived into the waters to swim to his watery domain.

* * *

Will blinked as the sun suddenly came out from behind the black clouds, the water calmed instantly and the wind stopped.

"Well, that's interesting," Jack, said standing at the helm, water dripping over his hat.

Madison rushed up the stairs, her feet bare. "What happened to the storm?"

"It's gone," Will said, glanced at her. He was standing at the main mast, and was helping to pull down the main sail, because of the storm. But now he was helping bring it back up.

"But... that doesn't make any sense. Why would Poseidon attack, then retreat like that," Madison asked Will while he pulled on the ropes with Gibbs helping him.

"I don't know. I'm a bit busy right now, Madison, why don't you go talk to Jack."

Madison made a face, "I don't want to."

"Madison, he's the captain. You should tell him about Poseidon and why he's after us," Will said, slightly irritated. He didn't like being bothered while he worked.

"Fine," Madison grumbled as she turned and headed towards the helm. She trudged up the stairs and stood silently beside him. Looking off to the side, pretending he wasn't there.

"Love, I mean, Madison, wha' can I do fer ye?" Jack asked, a smile on his face as he watched her looking at everything but him.

"You can call me Maddy, if you're so inclined to nick-names."

"Maddy," Jack said, testing the way it sounded on his tongue.

And she found herself wishing he hadn't said it for what it did to her insides. _Stupid bastard,_ she whispered. Then wondered if she was calling herself that, or Jack.

"It suits ye better," Jack said.

"Yeah, that's what everyone said. I like it better, too," She said, still not looking at him.

"So, wha' do ye make of the storm?"

"It was Poseidon," She said, finally looking at him. He had his attention focused on the horizon, yet he was aware of everything going on around him. Everything on him was covered in water, and he looked mildly upset that the storm had ended so suddenly.

"Poseidon, huh?" He said, with a slight nod of his head. "I thought ye said, once he chooses to attack, he won't stop."

"That's what I thought, but something stopped him. And I want to know what. Maybe we could use it to our advantage until we get to shore," Madison said, turning to him all the way, popping an elbow up on the helm and leaning on it. "Because, being the god of water, makes it slightly difficult for him to get up on shore. Sure, he can walk on land, and unless he's by a water source of some sort, he's basically screwed," She summed up, with a wave of her free hand.

"Huh," Jack said, nodding his head again. "So, we go ta Port Royal and hang out there until time has passed, and old Poseidon is over all this lil' issue," Jack said, glancing at her with a smile.

Madison hesitated a bit, and sighed before saying, "We could play it like that for a while. But," She said, removing her arm from the helm, and holding up a finger, "I have to do some research. I have to find out what stopped him from completely destroying this boat."

"Ship, Maddy."

"Yes, that's what I meant, ship," Madison said with a roll of her eyes. "A bit touchy on that, aren't you?"

Jack turned so his whole body faced her, "Well, see those lil' BOATS down there. They are considerably smaller than this here SHIP, which happens to be my life, love. I mean, Maddy."

She choked on her laugh, and said, "Okay," then left him, covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

She went to the railing and looked down into the now clear waters. "What stopped you Poseidon?" She whispered to the water. "Why would you attack us, then stop so suddenly? I didn't think that was in your character. It's not how I saw you."

The storm that was meant to destroy them only pushed them closer to Port Royal, making them almost a half a day early. That night they glided right into the harbor with no trouble at all. With Norrington in England on business, and the governor not wanting to attack and arrest the man who assisted in his daughters rescue.

Before they were safely docked, Madison paced around her room. Seeing Elizabeth could destroy everything from here on out. It could change everything. She should have never told Will who she was.

Will walked in on her while she was pacing. She was back into those strange clothes that he had found her in. "Madison, what's wrong?"

She looked up at Will. She didn't how to tell him that her telling him who she was could have destroyed their entire line. But, if it had all been destroyed, wouldn't she be gone by now, then?

"Nothing, are we ready to get off then, and go to shore. To see Elizabeth?" She asked, trying to sound like she wanted to meet her. She really did want to meet Elizabeth, but something in her told her that she really shouldn't.

Will smiled, then walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, Elizabeth will like you."

"Hmm," Madison hummed nervously.

He kept his arm around her as they walked up deck. Everyone else was slowly making their way into the town, and Jack was waiting for Will and Madison.

"It took ye sometime ta walked down 'n' grab Maddy," Jack said, raising a brow.

"Maddy?" Will said, looking over at Madison.

"It's what everyone always called me. And since the dear captain is inclined to nick-names, I told him, he could call me Maddy," Madison said as they walked down to the dock.

At the end of the dock nearest the town, there was a carriage sitting there. As they neared it, the door opened, and Elizabeth stepped out wearing a cream colored dress and a small hat. She smiled at Will, and then frowned when she saw that he had his arm wrapped around Madison.

"Elizabeth, darling," Will said with a smile. He left Jack and Madison, and gave Elizabeth a large hug.

"Hello, Will. Whom have you brought with, a friend of Jack's?" Elizabeth asked, raising a brow at Madison and Jack.

Madison looked down and tried not to laugh. Jack turned to her, and saw her smile. "Ye don't consider me a friend?"

"Jack, after what you've done you can hardly be considered a friend," Madison said, looking up at him with a grin on her face.

"Ouch, love," Jack said, making a sad face.

"It was intentional," She said with a satisfied smile.

Will cleared his throat, "This is Madison, Elizabeth. We found her in Tortuga."

"You both were inclined to take her along?" Elizabeth asked, her brow popping up again as Will moved her closer to Madison and Jack.

"Yes, well. She's... I'll explain what she is, later," Will said with a swallow.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. Will talks about you all the time," Madison said with a smile.

Elizabeth blushed slightly, "I'm sure whatever he says, isn't true."

"'Liz'beth, I need a favor," Jack asked, moving to stand between Madison and Elizabeth.

"Hey," Madison said. But her complaint was ignored.

"I need a place ta stay for a while. It appears there is some God af'er me," Jack said, giving her a pleading look.

"Father won't like you staying long. But, since Norrington is gone, I don't see why not," Elizabeth said, giving into his look.

Madison rolled her eyes, "That easily you're going to fall to his puppy-dog eye look? I thought maybe you would be stronger."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes on Madison, "You judge so easily, then Miss Madison. Jack is a good man, I would let him stay as long as he needs."

Madison snorted, and crossed her arms over her chest. Her and Elizabeth were glaring at each other and both Will and Jack knew that it would take a while for them to grow accustom to each other.

* * *

Yeah, I updated, be happy, okies.

do what you do best.

fyi, i dont own pirates...sadly


	11. How far?

Elizabeth and Madison had come to a mutual agreement to generally stay away from each other. And that kept them from bickering about Jack. In which Elizabeth insisted upon Jack being a good man and Madison denying it.

Though deep down, she knew that Jack was a good man.

They had been at Elizabeth's home for two days now, and Will and Elizabeth had kept busy doing whatever it is they do. And Jack and Madison kept a decent, civil distance from each other.

But that distance had to close some time.

That time was about nine-thirty at night, while Madison sat in the library, pouring over the books that she found in the library that was about mythology, and mainly, Poseidon.

That's how Jack found her. One candle burning beside the book she was currently reading, and a stack on her other side. The entire room was dark except where she worked. He leaned on the door jam of the door, and waited for her to notice him. But she was so concentrated on the books that he would have stood there all night.

So, he closed the door silently, and walked towards her. Even when he sat down in front of her, she didn't notice.

Madison's eyes where squinting, and she chewed on her lip as she read. There was a piece of parchment beside her that had notes on it.

Jack attempted to gain her attention by clearing his throat.

She turned the page, ignoring him.

"Did ye find anythin'?" He asked, hopping to at least startle her.

"No, nothing in any of these books tells me why he would stop," She said, her eyes not moving from the page in front of her.

His jaw dropped. How did she know he was in here, but not respond to anything? "How did you know I was in here?"

"I heard you come in," She said, glancing up at him. He sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"But you didn't…."

"I know. I'm used to people coming into a room that I'm working in. It doesn't bother me, I just ignore it for the most part," She said quietly, getting back to the book.

"Oh." Jack said, sounding disappointed.

She smiled a bit, "Did you want to scare me?"

He gave her a guilty look, "Kinda."

She looked up at him and saw the look on his face. "If it makes you feel any better… I…" She said trying to come up with some thing to get that too cute look off of his face.

"Don't try ta make me feel better," He said leaning back in his chair.

She laughed a little, then went back to the book.

They sat for a few moments in silence as she read from the book.

"Ya know, Jack. I haven't found anything in the books that I've read about Poseidon that would explain why he did what he did. So, if you need to get back out on the ocean, we can go whenever you're ready, " She said, closing the book and leaning back in her chair.

"You mean, I can get back out."

"Why can't I go?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"Will, kinda wants ya ta stay here," Jack said slowly.

"Well, Will most certainly isn't the boss of me. If he thinks that just because he's my great-great-great-great whatever grandfather, doesn't mean that he can boss me around," She said standing up from the desk, and gathering her books.

She carried the five books to a shelf across the room, with Jack following behind her.

"He feels responsible fer ye," Jack said, trying his hardest to defend Will. Even though it wasn't in his character, he had a feeling that if Madison stayed here with Will, she would be less of a temptation of him. Because his plans of wooing her were backfiring on him slightly; he was starting to like her beyond just the plan of the wooing.

"Well he shouldn't," She said, shoving the books back on the shelf.

"Why?"

"Because I'm over eighteen. And just because he's a great-whatever grandfather doesn't give him any right," Madison said turning to face him. He was standing right behind her, with the candlelight burning behind him giving him a glow around him. His skin seemed creamier, and softer.

She stared up into his dark brown eyes.

"Ya know, I'm a grown woman," She whispered.

"He's just trying to protect ya," He breathed down at her.

"I don't need protection," She said, some how leaning into him.

"How do ye know, wha' if ya do?" He asked, brushing lightly at her hair.

"Because I know my boundaries, I know how far I should and can go. I know when to stop," She said grabbing at his shoulders. She didn't know what was going one. She wished she could explain what was happening to her. What he was doing to her was scaring her, but it felt oddly right. Being this close to Jack felt strangely comfortable.

"How far can you go?" He asked, leaning down to her.

"Not this far," She said, leaning closer to him.

"Then why don't you stop this?" He asked, grabbing her neck.

"Because, I can't…"

"Ye should stop this…" Jack said, pulling her closer.  
"Stopping is the last thing on my mind," Madison said brushing her lips against his.

"Same here," Jack said, pulling her to him.

When their lips met, she could feel the same heat start again in her stomach. Feel her knees grow weak as she gripped at Jack.

He pulled away from her lips to nuzzle her neck she held him close and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Jack, do you really think we should be doing this?" She asked as he pushed her to the bookshelf.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I don't think we should go any further."

"Why?" He asked, pulling away to look at her.

"Well, because… I just don't think we should do this."

He stared at her with a look of disbelief on his face. "Okay," he whispered as he pulled way. "Aye, whatever ye say," He said quietly as he left the library.

Once the door closed behind him, she slipped to the ground in front of the bookshelf. And put her trembling lip between her teeth as she tried to calm herself.

She just had a slip. That was it. Just a slip. It wouldn't happen again.

But she still wanted to get out on the ocean. But it would be with Jack.

What is she to do? Feel the freedom of being at sea, or be board out of her mind at the Swann mansion, wondering what Jack was up to, and whether or not Poseidon was attacking again.

She would have to think.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short. But, I think you'll live, cuz It's an update none the less, right? 


	12. Falling and a new guy

The next day when Madison woke up she went down to the breakfast hall and saw Elizabeth and Will were eating and talking in hushed tones.

"Morning. Where's Jack at, I passed by his room and he wasn't there," Madison said sitting down.

"He just went down to the docks. He said to tell you it was a pleasure meeting you," Will said, taking a drink of his juice.

"What, he left? I told him I wanted to go with him," Madison said standing up.

She started for the door, but was stopped by Elizabeth. "You can't go with him. It's too dangerous for a woman out at sea."

"Oh, Elizabeth, you're one to talk. After all you went through and yada yada with Barbossa and such," Madison muttered pulling her arm out of Elizabeth's grasp.

Madison started for the door again and was almost there when Will said, "You can't go. That was an order, not a request."

Madison turned around to face the couple. They both stood there with their arms crossed over their chests, and a stern look on their faces.

"Just because you're my great whatever grandparents doesn't mean you have any right to boss me around," Madison said then grabbed the door knob and started out the door.

"Madison!" Will called, running after her. "Where do you think you're going?" Will asked, grabbing her arm.

"I'll have you know that I'm going my own way. I'm going out to sea with Jack because I want to."

"Why?" Will asked, a bit of confusion on his face.

"Because, I want to know what stopped Poseidon from killing us that one night."

"Can't you do that here, with the books?" Will asked, pleading with her a bit.

"No, I've looked. I'm going with Jack," Madison said, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Please, don't tell me…" Will started but couldn't finish.

"Don't tell you what?" Madison said, turning around with her hands on her hips.

"Have…Have you fallen for him?"

Madison's face broke out in a smile, and she tried to hold back a laugh. "Oh, gods no! Why on earth would I do that? I just like being out on the sea. Living where I did….I mean…where I will live…" She shook her head to stop from thinking about the time-space continuum. "I've never been out on the ocean. And this is my first time. So please, PLEASE let me?" Madison begged, even though she didn't feel she had to. Besides, she was old enough, if she wanted to leave, then dammit, she would leave.

"No."

Madison took a deep breath, and her eyes grew larger, "I'm going," She said then turned on her heel and headed down to the docks.

Will watched her go. He knew that, her being of his decent, there was nothing he could do to stop her from going with Jack. Though as much as he wanted to stop her, he had a feeling that her going with Jack wasn't going to be what she thought it was going to be.

"Hope she's careful," Will said, then turned to go back up to the mansion to explain what Madison did to Elizabeth.

* * *

Madison wondered the docks, looking for a Pearl, still steaming over what Will said. But then she would laugh over the fact that he thought she was falling for Jack. 

She still laughed about it.

It was completely ridiculous that she would fall for him.

She found the Pearl; just getting ready to take off. Quickly she clipped up there, wearing her clothing from her time.

She found Jack talking with the crew and some a new member. He was tall, at six-foot, blond hair that fell just past his shoulders and tied back in a queue. Brilliantly bright blue eyes sparkled with the backdrop of a dark tan that was his skin. Broad shoulders tapered down to a thin waist, and long muscular legs that were hugged by dark brown pants. A billowy cream colored shirt covered his board shoulders.

In short, he was every guy in those cheesy romance novels her friends read. He actually was a prettier version of Fabio in away.

"Jack Sparrow! I can't believe you were just going to leave without even telling me!" Madison shouted after she looked over the new guy.

Jack flinched a little bit at the sound of Madison's voice. _Damn Will, he was supposed to keep her there._ _There's no need for her to come along._

"How could you! You said I could come along!" Madison said, stomping her foot.

"I didn't think it was important for you to come along," He said, turning to face her. She stood there in her future clothing, looking quiet angry. And strangely enough, to him, attractive. She stood there like she owned the ship, her short hair whipping at her face.

"Important! Here I'm the only one who volunteered to help you with your latest curse from Poseidon and you don't think it's important for me to come along," she said, stomping towards him, shaking her finger at him. "For the last two days I was looking for a way to save your sorry ass, and this is-leaving me here with Will-is what you think should have happened," She said, now in his face poking at his chest.

He looked down at her, his mouth open. He knew she was going to be this angry with him, but he didn't expect to be so turned on by her angry. He couldn't think of anything beyond her flushed checks, and rising chest.

"Ahh…"

"Exactly, feel bad now," Madison said, then went down to her cabin she was staying in.

The newest member to Jack's crew came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"So, are ye the Cap'n or is that fine young lass the Cap'n?" He asked with a grin.

Jack turned to him with a glaring look, "Ye be new ta the crew, so I won't punish ya yet. But tha' be mine. Ye stay a way, got it Sky."

"Aye," Sky said, a ruthless smile on his face.


	13. Jealousy

So……….eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE doesn't like Sky….well, you're just going to have to deal with him, because dearest Sky is a key player in this here game. Besides, if you think about it, doesn't he seem relatively familiar….? (Think back a few chappies)

* * *

Sky's ice blue eyes scanned the deck, looking for the young woman. He knew his new captain had set the young woman to the side for himself; but Sky wasn't one to resist temptation. Besides, he didn't think she would quite as attractive as he thought she was. 

He watched as she came up from below deck, wearing a waitress's uniform of her time, with sheer stockings and black high heels that accentuated all the right areas that were luscious on her. Her short brown hair whipped around her beautiful face. She certainly was a catch, and he planned on 'catching' her for a little while, while he was here.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, walking towards her.

She tore her attention away from the book in her hands and looked at the crewmember. And instantly a vision of Fabio came to mind, and she had to stifle a laugh. "Yes?"

"What are you readin'?" Sky said, he really had no interest in what she was reading, but what else was there to talk about. It wasn't like the 20th century, where all he had to do was whisper a few choice words in her ear and she would succumb to him. Besides, she didn't seem like she would easily fall for those sorts of words anyway.

Jack stood at the helm and watched Sky and Madison talk. And the deep urge to go over and beat the living shit out of the new member over came him.

Gibbs watched as the twitch in Jack's jaw started, and smiled. As much as Jack would like to deny it, he was practically in love with the young lass who was trying to save him. And he couldn't help but fall every day he was with her.

He had a feeling that maybe Jack had tried to leave early yesterday to leave Madison behind. But she couldn't stay away from him every long either. And she denied that she had feelings for Jack.

It was a huge circle of denying certain feelings that Gibbs didn't want to think about.

"What is she doin'? I though' I had made it clear yesterday tha' she was mine. And tha' he was ta stay away from her," Jack said gesturing at the two.

"Ye told Sky she was off limits, ye never said anything to dear Maddy," Gibbs pointed out.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment to breath. It was true… he hadn't talked to Maddy about it. But, regardless, he had told Sky.

"It don't matter, I told Sky," Jack said opening his eyes to see Maddy laughing at something that Sky said.

"Wha' ye gonna do abou' it?" Gibbs said. "Cuz, if ye do beat the livin' shit outta Sky, Maddy will wan' ta know why ye did it."

"Damn," Jack said under his breath as he watched Madison. She was laughing again, and she touched his arm. "Dammit, I ha'e ta stop this."

"Wha' ye gonna do?" Gibbs asked again.

"MADDY!" Jack shouted across the deck. The annoyance in his voice obvious.

When the shout reached Madison her head whipped around to face Jack, confusion in her eyes. She turned back to Sky and said something then headed up to Jack.

"There, I knew I could get her up here," Jack said proudly to Gibbs. "Now scoot, I want to talk to her alone."

"Aye," Gibbs said, a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" Madison said, in a snotty attitude.

"Nothin'," Jack said with a smile as he pulled Madison to him. "Just wanted a kiss."

Madison rolled her eyes, "Pa-lease Jack. You never _just_ want a kiss," She said, pushing at his shoulders.

Jack thought a moment with a smile on his face, "True enough love."

"Now, what did you really want?" Madison said, her hands still braced on his shoulders.

She watched as a wave of jealousy passed through his eyes. "Just ta have ye near me. Is there a problem with that?"

Madison smiled a slow knowing smile, "Is Jack, I'm sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, jealous?"

"I don't get jealous," Jack said letting her go and turning back to face the horizon.

She leaned on his side with a sly smile on her face now, "So, if I were to go back down on deck and talk with a certain crewmember again…. Would I be in any kind o' trouble?"

Jack's eye twitched. He couldn't deal with that sight again.

When he didn't say anything, Madison decided to push him a little further. "What if…. I were to go over to him," she said moving to stand in front of Jack, "And I put my arms around him like this," she wrapped her arms around him. "Then pulled him close," she said doing so. "And whispered in his ear," she whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack tried to control his breathing, but it was difficult with Madison so close to him.

"What would you do?" Madison whispered in his ear with a smile on his face.

He looked down in her soft brown eyes and something click inside him. Something inside him said that if she were to do that to some other man he would rip the other man into tiny little itty-bitty pieces, then die at the thought of her looking at other men.

What he didn't understand was why he would do that. He doesn't get jealous about anything, yet here he was, boiling with jealousy.

"I would beat the man to a pulp."

Madison pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Can I say that Jack Sparrow is a jealous man?"

"Aye," he nearly growled at the thought.

"Ah, that's kinda cute," She whispered. "But ye don't have to worry about pretty boy. He's _way_ too Fabio like for me," She said pulling away. "Now, down to some business," She said leaning against the banister. "I've brought some books from Tortuga, I made a stop at a book store. And thus far all I've found out is that Poseidon is a man of honor… Sometimes," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "And he won't kill an innocent person."

Jack laughed, but he still steamed over the image of her holding some other man. "Find an innocent on this ship and I'll make sure they stay here forever."

"See, that's the thing. I was thinking and I was trying to figure out who the innocent one was. But… the only person on this ship who would be "innocent" would be me," Madison said licking her lips.

"You?"

"Yeah. Well," she said, and started to pace around the upper deck. "I've never engaged in piracy. I've never killed a person, mainly because it's frowned upon in my society. And…" she sighed before she listed off the last thing on her list. She stopped on Jack's right side, where she always stood and looked him in the eye. "I've never committed the original sin."

He stared down at her. His eyes wide. "Are the men in the future idiots?"

Madison brought her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"They must be incapacitated to not want to jump yer bones," Jack said, turning back to the horizon.

Madison smiled a little bit and licked her lips. Jack said something sweet… In a weird way. "I've got more work to do," she said, looking down at the ground as she walked.

In that moment something changed in Madison and suddenly the thought of going home…. Away from him. Away from all this, seemed like the worst thing in the world.

* * *

WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

NEW CHAPPIE!!!!

hehe, hope you enjoyed it...sorry it took so long. r&r


	14. Author's Note II

Authors note.

Hey everybody….sorry this is just a lil note thingy, but I had to tell you that I'm UBBER sorry for not up dating

Now , I don't want angry fans chasing me, I really wouldn't like that. And well….i'm kinda _trying_ to come up with another chappy, but I've been busy with school and work.

UBBER SORRY!!!!


	15. Sky

Okay, Madison could admit that Jack was charming at times, and somewhat attractive. And she could admit that he was rubbing off on her just a bit.

But no way in hell was she going to tell any one.

And she certainly wasn't going to tell him that she didn't want to go home. That she didn't want to leave this place. That she refused to go home. She just didn't want to leave anymore. She was drawn to this time period for some reason. Even while she studied the ancient Greeks, her thoughts always traveled towards the Golden Age of Piracy.

And now here she was, in Golden Age. One of the dreams of all historians is to go back in time.

Then this Sky person turns up out of nowhere, and makes some obvious moves on her. But, what she wanted to know was how he knew those moves that were so very popular in her time?

She was swabbing the deck again, near the bow; going very slow as she drifted off into her thoughts.

That's how Sky found her. The mop moving at a snail's pace, and her head cocked to the side a bit in thought. He walked up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She sighed and leaned back, thinking it was Jack. Sky put his arms up around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and leaned back onto his shoulder, as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Hmm, Jack. What are we going…" she said, opening her eyes as she turned toward him. Her eyes widened to where she thought they were going to pop out. "Sky, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to pull away, but he had a hold on her.

"Just holding you close," Sky said nuzzling her neck.

"You shouldn't be doing this, let me go."

"Now, why would I do that, when I can do this?" Sky said, pulling her closer still, his hand falling down from her waist to her hip, then moved toward the center of her body.

"Sky," She seethed as she grabbed his hand.

"What, my love?" He asked, kissing her neck, and moving her shirt off her shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, cringing at his touch.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," She whispered.

"I'm from Olympus," He whispered into her ear.

She gasped,

"What is going on here?" Jack's voice thundered behind them.

Sky let go of Madison, and turned to Jack. "Just taking care of the needs of yer lil' minx." He said, then left the two of them.

Jack stared after him, giving him the death stare. "What were the two of you doing?" Jack asked, turning that glare onto Madison.

She stood staring out at the ocean, in shock from what Sky had said.

"It's Poseidon. He's come here to destroy me," She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, walking around her to face her.

"He's Poseidon. He can't destroy your ship, unless every one on it is innocent, and I'm the only innocent one and he knows it. So, he's trying to make me a non-innocent person!" She said, raking her hands through her short hair.

"Maddy," Jack said, grabbing her shoulders. "He's not Poseidon. He's just a bastard who things he can take you from me."

"I'm not yours, Jack," Madison, her eyes locking with his.

"Really?" Jack said, not believing her at all.

"Really."

"That's what you think," Jack said, pulling her in for a fierce, possessive kiss, that was quick and to the point.

When he pulled away, Madison had a dazed look on her face. "Now, who belongs to who?" Jack said, walking away from her.

Madison wiped a hand through her hair. No matter how much she adored Jack, she had to pull away from him.

No matter how much it hurt both of them. When she finished helping with his curse, she would find away home.

Some how.

* * *

Oh no 


End file.
